Halloween Collaboration
The Halloween Collaboration is a Custom Campaign produced by several Cry of Fear community mappers. Chapter 1 - IAmBulletProof Simon starts in an alley, sitting on a bench nearby is a pumpkin and photo of Stig (AKA DragonNOR), Simon's voice actor in Cry of Fear. Simon enters a school, and must retrieve a fuse from a locker to exit. After getting a staff access key, Simon is attacked by a mob of slowers, however he manages to successfully retrieve the fuse after getting the locker key, and exits the level. Pressing the use key on Stig's photo will display a message ":stig:" Weapons: Glock 19, Flashlight Chapter 2 - Nalopex A short cutscene is shown of Simon sitting on a bed stating that his ordeal had all been a dream. He must go through a closet into another room and navigate a small but tricky jumping puzzle and retrieve a shovel, which he will then use to break a window open, and after another tricky jumping puzzle, he escapes through another window. A unique version of the Psycho appears on this level. Weapon: Shovel Chapter 3 - Darkydude Simon drops down a ladder into a water filled room, and a couple of cryptic messages written in blood on paper tell him what to do. After picking up a P345 and a flashlight, Simon must escape through the building's basement, killing a couple of suiciders and slowers on the way. Weapons: Ruger P345, Glock 19, Flashlight Chapter 4 - A Tricky Carnie Relieved of all his weapons, Simon must pick up a nightstick and a couple of flares. Navigating his way along a few dark corridors and encountering a few Crazyrunner along the way, Simon must head for the exit. Weapons: Nightstick Chapter 5 - Zikshadow A continuation from the Memories campaign, Simon's car stops in some woods outside a mine. After retrieving a sledgehammer and destroying a supporting beam, he is able to gain access to another part of the mine. After knocking down a wall and solving a jumping puzzle, Simon falls through a ceiling and lands in a corridor. After killing a Crazyrunner and getting a cryptic clue from a piece of paper, Simon works out how to open the door. Upon using the exit the line "There you are... you're dead... YOU'RE SO FUCKING DEAD" plays out in a higher pitched voice, before fading to black. Weapons: Sledgehammer, Switchblade Chapter 6 - JonSpitz Simon awakes and says "what a dream". After obtaining the key to the front door of his apartment, he opens it and is transported to a room with Sophie laying dead in a bathtub with a message saying "Sophie's dead, and you're next". After navigating through a maze and killing a couple of twitchers, and acquiring a username and password for the computer, Simon gets a code to unlock a padlocked door. He enters a room with corpses hanging from the ceiling. After doing battle with Sawer the level ends. Weapons: Glock 19, Switchblade Chapter 7 - Theevina After walking along a long narrow walkway, and seeing several jumpscare visions, Simon enters another vision in which he walks along an odd tunnel, before seeing a Dreamer. After passing through a maze filled with slowers and faceless, Simon drops through a gap in the floor. After running towards a light and staring at it for a few seconds, the level fades to black. Weapons: VP70, Glock 19, Switchblade Chapter 8 - E3Pointman The player awakens in doctor mode with the nightvision, in front of a dead Sawcrazy. If you choose to follow the killer you will die, otherwise, you go through a small concrete maze to a door covered with a red light, and this ends the level. There is no additional combat. Weapons: Taurus Revolver Hidden Chapter - Heaven Simon awakens outside the gates to a bungalow. After entering an underground tunnel, and seeing a short flashback of Doctor Purnell telling David Leatherhoff "the pills by itself won't make you feel better", the player comes face to face with David in his form as the addiction from Afraid of Monsters: Director's Cut as well as a few twitchers. David can only be harmed with the axe. After he is killed, the map pack cuts to credits. Weapons: David Leatherhoff's Axe, Taurus Revolver, Switchblade Category:Custom Campaigns